Toturi I
Akodo Toturi was the Lion Clan Champion before the Scorpion Coup. In response to his actions following the assassination of Hantei XXXVIII he was cast out by Hantei XXXIX. He became the ronin Toturi the Black. When the emperor was consumed by Fu Leng, Toturi and the other Clan Thunders battled him. The imperial line extinct, Toturi was crowned Emperor Toturi I. Childhood Akodo Toturi was the son of Matsu Kojike. Toturi had one brother, Akodo Arasou. He was tutored by revered sensei Akodo Kage. Scorpion coup Was not present when Hantei XXXVIII was assassinated and when the son of the emperor was believed dead, then-Akodo Toturi claimed the throne to stop bickering between the other clans. When Hantei XXXIX returned alive, Toturi immediately abdicated, but under the influence of Bayushi Kachiko's manipulation the new emperor decided to dishonor Toturi and the Akodo name. Toturi became a Ronin and the emperor refused his request to commit seppuku. As Toturi the Black, he roamed Rokugan gathering followers. Second Day of Thunder Toturi was the Lion Clan Thunder on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128. Light of Heaven After the death of Hantei XXXIX he was proclaimed the new emperor, Toturi I. He married Isawa Kaede. The Disappearance of Toturi I In 1130 the Emperor's champers were found ruined, his bed bloody. A thourouh searh of Otosan Uchi turned up clues implicating the Scorpion, and Bayushi Kachiko was brought to the Imperial City to answer for her clan. Countless courtiers and nobles were assembled to bring testimony against the Scorpion. The Emerald Champion Kakita Toshimoko calls in the aid of the Kitsuki, acknowledging the Kitsuki method of evidence for the first time in history. The Kitsuki find nothing implicating the Scorpion, but nothing implicating anyone else either. As the Scorpion are unable to answer for the testimonies brought against them the acting Regent Takuan orders them to be exiled to the Burning Sands and all Scorpion children under 12 to be fostered to the Crane. (3E p. 20-21) The Lying Darkness In 1132 Toturi is found shackled and beaten in the ruins of Morikage Toshi by Unicorn scouts. The forest and castle was filled with apparitions of ghosts and shadows the Naga called The Foul. The truth was revealed that Toturi had been held by the Lying Darkness which was trying to allow the Empire to fall into chaos. The Unicorn, led by Otaku Kamoko bring the weak and sickened Emperor back to Otosan Uchi, igniting a small flame of hope in a dark Empire. (3E p. 22) The Madness of Toturi After his torture by the Lying Darkness Toturi was never the same, and begun a cleansing of Otosan Uchi in 1132 of everyone he deemed to be a Kolat (a word nearly unheard of). On even the loosest evidence people would be executed. Among the dead was Isawa Osugi. Takuan, horrified by his lords actions, commits seppuku. (3E p. 22) The Gift of the Emperor In 1132 Toturi held a contest to win a boon from the Jade Throne. All clans were invited to attend, each sending one candidate. The winner of the contest, a ronin candidate entered by the Dragon Clan, turns out to be Bayushi Aramoro who requests his clan be allowed to retake their lands. The Scorpion are then restored to their place in the Empire. (3E p. 22) The Four Winds Kaede bore him three children after his return. The eldest, a daughter, Toturi Tsudao, the eldest son, Toturi Sezaru and the youngest, another son, Hantei Naseru, named such as a concession to Hantei XVI at the end of the War of Spirits. Toturi also had an illegitimate son, Kaneka. He was born to the geisha Hatsuko, who had prevented Toturi from being present during Bayushi Shoju's attempted coup. Toturi was killed when his caravan was attacked by Fushin, the Onisu of Betrayal. It is believed, though it can never be proven, that he was on his way to Ryoko Owari Toshi to proclaim Kaneka to be his rightful heir. External Links From L5RSearch.com: * Akodo Toturi Inexp, (SCC) * Akodo Toturi, (IE) * Toturi, (IE) * Toruri Exp, (AoD) * Toturi Exp2, (ToV) * Toturi Exp3, (KYD) * Toturi the First Exp3, (DJH) * Toturi the First Exp4, (SotE) Category:Imperial Leaders Akodo Toturi Category:Ronin Leaders